The Final Summoning
by BrisingrBoy
Summary: What if Josh and Sophie didn't live long enough to save the world? What if Dee got the Codex? The Immortal Nicholas Flamel series told differently. Rated T  you never know
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

_Josh Newman looked out from the trapdoor and saw Nick Fleming and another man hurling spears of coloured light at each other. There was an overpowering smell of rotten eggs and peppermint. Three men with eyes that looked like stone were flung back by an invisible sphere hurled by Nick. "Where is it?" demanded the small looking man. "I burned it John. Burned it years ago." The small man smiled. "We both know that's not true. The book is indestructible. Nick turned and saw Josh. "Get back" he whispered, "Quietly." Josh turned and tripped over a box. The man, John, turned. "Who do we have here?" He waved his hand and Josh was lifted into the air. He was suspended beside the man. "Nicholas, give me the book, or the boy dies." Nick turned to him. "You wouldn't do that. He's one of the twins of legend." John gasped. _

"_Really?" Josh's breathing got shallower. "I didn't know that that legend was true." _

"_That legend is very true, John and you know it"_

_Just at that moment, Sophie burst into the shop. She saw Josh being held up in the air by an invisible force beside a small man. Nick was standing at the other side of the room. "NO!" he shouted. _

_Dr John Dee turned and laughed. He raised his left hand and Sophie was raised into the air. "Goodbye, twins." Sophie and Josh Newman's eyes' widened and there breathing stopped. Nicholas stood there, as Josh and Sophie slumped to the ground. Nicholas was torn. He could escape John Dee or take the twins and try and help them. He turned and jumped into the basement. _


	2. Water

**Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Nicholas...**

**Nicholas: BB does not own Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. Imagine if he did...*shudders***

**Me: NICHOLAS!**

* * *

Dante woke from his sleep covered in sweat. He had had the same dream for the last 2 years. It would never leave him. It was as if it was trying to tell him something. Unfortunately, the dream wasn't very good at telling him anything.

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was six o' clock in the morning. He decided to get ready for school. He got out of bed and something dropped out of the bed. It was a leather bound book covered in foreign runes. Dante gasped. He hadn't thought it was of much importance but the dream had forgotten something. The man called Nicholas had extended his hand and pointed at a book on a shelf. It had been engulfed in green light and Nicholas had said quite loudly for it to be sent to the rightful owner, a blood descendant of Abraham the Mage. This was the book that Nicholas had pointed at.

Dante turned it in his hands and noticed some writing on the side that looked familiar. In fact, when Dante looked closer he could understand what all the runes said. The writing said the Codex.

* * *

Dante got out of the car and walked up to his school. His friend Kevin walked up to him.

"Hey Dante! Miss Connolly is sick! We got a substitute!"

Dante grinned. _Everyone_ hated Miss Connolly. "What are they like?"

"Dunno. Suppose we'll see soon enough."

As if understanding Kevin the bell rang. Dante and Kevin ran into their classroom and took a seat. The principal, Mr Robinson, walked in being followed by an old looking man. Dante gasped. What was he doing here?

"Class", said Mr Robinson. "This is your substitute teacher, Mr Flaherty."

Dante knew he was wrong. This was not Mr Flaherty. This was, impossibly, the immortal Nicholas Flamel.

* * *

Dante waited after the end of school, and went up to talk to Nicholas. "Eh...Mr Flam- I mean Flaherty?"

Nicholas turned around. "Yes."

"I'm going to be frank with you. I've been having dreams about you for the past 2 years. I know your secret. You're not Nickolai Flaherty, you are Nicholas Flamel.

Nicholas gasped. "How did you know?"

Dante grinned. "So you are!"

Nicholas started to nod before laughing uncontrollably. "No, of course not! It's good to know that you like your history though."

Dante frowned. "But I'm _sure _it's you."

A menacing voice came from behind Dante. "That's because he _is_ Nicholas Flamel."

Nicholas and Dante turned around. There, standing right in the middle of the doorway was Dr John Dee.

"It's been a while, John."

"It's been a _month_ Nicholas, that's hardly that long for someone who's been on the Earth for over 600 hundred years."

"You've been here for a long time too", pointed out Nicholas.

"Well yes, I suppose I have."

Dee just finished his sentence when he was hit by a green sphere of energy. The room began to smell of mint.

Dee stood up snarling. "If that's how you want to play" He extended his hand and the room began to smell of eggs. Dante sniffed and instantly regretted it. The room smelled like _rotten_ eggs.

A spear of yellow energy went flying at Nicholas, which he dodged and then sent a green one back in the direction it had come from. Dante was overwhelmed by the smell.

Dee sent a thunderbolt of yellow energy up into the air. Nicholas looked up to dodge it, and was hit in the stomach by a similar thunderbolt. The second one came down on him a few seconds later. The green light that had been surrounding Nicholas winked out of existence.

"I've been practicing Nicholas. I wonder if you noticed." A third thunderbolt hit Nicholas on the side of the leg. He groaned in pain.

"Now Nicholas, where is the book? And remember, there's plenty more thunderbolts I can send at you."

Sensing Nicholas was in danger, Dante turned to Dee. Words formed in his mouth and he let them lose. His voice became ancient. "Dante , son of Maura and Robert, of Clan Scott, of the race humani, these are the senses the humani have forgotten. To see with acuity, to hear with clarity, to taste with purity, to touch with sensitivity, to smell with intensity."

A bright gold light appeared around Dante before flicking to silver, then flicking to bronze and then back to gold. It eventually settled on gold with silver and bronze lines through it. Dante was suddenly aware that even though he had suddenly known how to do that he had no idea what to do now. He remembered the book and took it out from his bag. He opened it on a random page. Dante looked at the heading and smiled. The heading said Magic of Water. Dante read what it said, memorising it before opening his mouth. He then said every single word that was on that page.

Dee watched as Dante's voice took on an ancient tone. He began to speak;

_Now think of...Water._

_It is said that the Magic of Air or Fire or even Earth is the most powerful magic of all. But that is wrong. The Magic of Water surpasses all others, for water is both the lifegiver and the deathbringer. Water can extinguish fire. Even lava from the molten heart of the planet cannot stand against it. Without water, there is no life. Mankind can survive with little food but cannot survive without water. Mankind has always built his cities on riverbanks and seacoasts. Water has been his highway, his larder and his doom. Nothing stands against the power of water. It is water which brought life to earth. Water, which nearly destroyed it. _

Then his eyes glowed gold and silver and he was back to himself. He pointed at the sink and then at Dee. Nothing happened. Dee managed to laugh before a powerful torrent of water blasted him off his feet.

Dante walked over to him and then pointed at the sky. A flood of rain fell onto the school, breaking the roof and flooding the room. Dee stood and uttered a spell. The water subsided and went flowing out the window. Dee then turned to where Dante and Nicholas had been but they were gone.

Dante had used his knowledge of water to liquidize himself and Nicholas. He had then made the two of them go down through the sink and they came out at the sea on the coast of Dundalk. Nicholas was gobsmacked when he woke up and remembered what he had seen. "You..."

Dante was staring at himself in a puddle of water, his face full of horror. His aura was gold, silver and bronze. Also, staring at him from the puddle where two people, alike enough to be twins. Nicholas saw them. He walked over.

"Hello Sophie. Hello Josh."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 2! Read and Review!**

* * *

Dante looked from Nicholas to the twins. "You've met?"

Nicholas nodded. "Yes. Last month I was working in a bookshop in San Francisco. Josh was working for me. Dee came and we fought. Sophie came in and Dee murdered them."

Dante gasped. "_Murdered_ them!"

The girl, Sophie, nodded. "Dee is a cold blooded murderer."

Nicholas spoke. "While they were dying, I used my knowledge to connect them with the Book. I am not proud about the fact that I learned Necromancy when I was on my way to becoming an alchemyst but it has proved to be useful. I sent the Book to a direct descendant of Abraham the Mage. When you got it, the twins must have somehow connected with you."

Josh continued from there. "We were sent away with the Book to Dante and when we got to him, he touched the book. We could feel a chance to help mankind; the Book had opened us to eons of knowledge about the Dark Elders and the Fall of Danu Talis. We connected our auras and blended them with Dante's. Gold, Silver and Bronze reunited. The power was amazing."

Dante turned to Nicholas."How did I do that with the water?"

"I don't know. It's common for someone to learn the Magic of Water but no one else has every taught themselves the Magic. In fact, no one else has ever Awakened themselves. You, Dante, are very unique.

Dante twirled his fingers and the water in the puddle rose up, temporarily removing Josh and Sophie. The water then descended and Sophie and Josh returned. "You can get rid of us, you know", said Josh to Nicholas.

"I could never do that. I caused you two to die! How could I banish you from your only chance of life?"

Sophie and Josh's eyes widened. "We can come back to life?"

"Yes. It would require great necromancy skills and a powerful aura but it could be done. It would be using a spell in the codex, a spell called the final summoning.

Thoughts and pictures flooded Dante's head at the mention of the Final Summoning. He decided to question the Alchemyst.

"Doesn't that spell bring back the Dark elders?"

"Yes, but it can be altered to bring back only the dead."

"But doesn't that mean that other spirits would come back too?"

"No, we can alter it further so that only Sophie and Josh would come back."

"Great! I'll just get out the codex and do it now."

"No! Dante, if this spell is done incorrectly, it could bring back the Dark Elders. If it is to be done correctly, you would have to be skilled in necromancy. Only one necromancer is on our side. You would have to go to him."

"Who is it?" As soon as the words left Dante's mouth he knew the answer.

"Hades, the Greek god of the Dead."

* * *

Josh and Sophie had materialised beside Dante and Nicholas (much to Nicholas' surprise.) and were protesting.

"No! We won't let you do this."

They stood in front of the human and the immortal, but Dante and Nicholas passed through them.

Dante turned to Nicholas. "Where can we find Hades?"

"We can find him where you would find any other God of the dead. Hades can be found at Alcatraz, San Francisco."

Dante nodded. "With so much death and thoughts of death and murderers, it would be the perfect place for him to be."

"We will need to get the help of a great sorceress. She is the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, meaning she can speak with ghosts."

"Who's this great sorceress, Circe?"

"No, her apprentice, Perenelle Flamel, my wife."

"Seriously, your wife is Perenelle Flamel!"

"Yes"

"Who's that?"

Nicholas groaned. "I thought you knew of her."

"I thought you were dead"

Josh clapped. "Good comeback"

Sophie was with Nicholas. "You shouldn't tell people you know them if you don't. It's very immature."

Dante decided to end this war. "So, how do we get to Alcatraz?"

"We use a ley line"

"What's a ley line?"

Nicholas groaned again. "You ask a lot of questions."

Dante grinned. "That's why everybody loves me."

Nicholas smiled. "Anyway, a ley line is a portal of some kind that lets you go to a different place in the world. Each ley line comes out somewhere else. The ley line we are going to use is in Newgrange. Unfortunately, no one knows where Newgrange comes out."

"So why are we using it?"

Nicholas' eyes gleamed. "I know. It comes out at the Golden Gate Bridge."

With that, Nicholas grabbed Dante and told him to liquidize them again. The sea carried them to the coast of Meath and they made it to Newgrange without any bother. That was, until a thunderbolt hit the ground in front of them.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**


	4. Narrow Escape

**Chapter 3! After long stress and writers block I have finally come back to this story! Please R&R to keep me motivated!**

* * *

Dante jumped when he saw the crater in the ground ahead of them. "What just happened?"

Josh answered him. "Dee"

There was a laugh from behind them. "That's me!"

They all turned around and saw Dee standing behind them, arms out, muttering something. Something in Dante's backpack glowed.

Nicholas looked over in horror. "He's trying to steal the codex using teleportation. We have to stop him."

Josh and Sophie came over to Nicholas. "We'll hold him off. Dante has to learn the fire magic before he can stop Dee. We'll use our knowledge of the codex."

With that the twins floated forward and pointed at Dee. There was a loud crack and the ground opened beneath him. He fell down but was quickly elevated back up. The surprise was enough to make him lose his concentration which meant he would have to start the whole spell again. Dee looked up to point at Dante and Nicholas again, but they were gone.

Dante and Nicholas ran across the countryside, getting closer to Newgrange all the time. In the distance they could see bright lights, indicating that Sophie and Josh were doing well, and also doing lots of magic. Dante still couldn't get his head around the magic. Suddenly his started to feel dizzy. He stumbled and fell into Nicholas. Then, everything was black. Gradually, Dante began to see something.

_Dee pointed at the twins and they screamed. They slowly fizzled out of existence and Dee laughed. There was a flash and two zombies appeared beside him. There was a faint gold glow around one and a faint silver one around the other. They looked up, and their eyes were like plates of gold and silver. Dee sprinted ahead and the two zombies followed._

Dante's vision went black again but quickly came back, and this time he was looking at Nicholas. He remembered his vision clearly and he was pretty sure what had happened.

Dee had turned Sophie and Josh into zombies.

Dante turned and saw the bright lights in the distance. Good, that meant that he hadn't done it yet. But it was only a matter of time. Dante realised that if he was going to stop Dee he wouldn't have time to tell Nicholas about his vision. There was only one thing he could do. He had to connect with the Codex. He closed his eyes and wished that it would appear in his mind. For seconds, nothing happened but then slowly, pages began to appear. Eventually, the whole page was visible and Dante grinned. It had worked! He then willed the book to search for the right spell. The pages turned and there it was. He knew the spell would take great sorcery but he thought he could do it. He stood up and willed, imagined a portal of light in front of him. Then, something amazing happened. The portal appeared. Dante grabbed Nicholas and pulled him through.

They appeared behind Dee as he pointed at the twins. Dante pointed out his hand and a torrent of water blew the magician off his feet. He flew through the air and onto the ground. The twins turned amazed. 'Dante,' said Josh. 'I think you just saved our lives.'

'You're welcome. Now let's get out of here and away from Dee.'

Dante turned and saw Dee on the ground further down the road. Apparently the torrent was stronger than Dante had thought. But a simple fall would not keep Dee away for long. Dante pointed out a finger and sent out a small wave of water. The wave knocked Dee further down the road and when Dante stopped it and reduced the temperature it froze making a slippery path. Sure it was simple but it would keep Dee occupied.

Dante ran after Nicholas and the twins and headed for Newgrange.

They reached Newgrange easily and walked inside. Nicholas clicked his fingers and a small globe light appeared above them, barely shedding any light on the corridor.

'Dammit,' muttered Nicholas. 'I don't have enough power to make it any bigger.'

Josh and Sophie started drifting towards Nicholas, arms extended but he gestured for them to stay away.

'Conserve your energy. We may need it.'

They walked forward through the corridor and reached an inner chamber. Dante could see nothing particularly interesting in the chamber but apparently Nicholas and the twins could as they both walked swiftly forward. Dante followed unsure of what else to do.

Nicholas stopped in front of a wall. As far as Dante could see, the wall was bare. Nicholas obviously noticed Dante starring at the wall confused because he said, 'Don't worry Dante, you'll soon be able to detect magic.'

Nicholas put out a hand and the wall moved. Inside was a smaller chamber. It was covered in a reflective stone and was bright because of something shining on a platform in the middle. Nicholas walked over to the shiny thing and lifted it up, twisting the top one way and the bottom the other way. It opened and Nicholas took a key out of it. He inserted the key in a hole in one of the rocks and glowed brightly. Josh and Sophie floated through and there was a flash. Nicholas saw the wall was still open and flicked his wrist to close it. Just then, Dee walked into the outer chamber. Dante crept slowly to the ley gate even though he knew Dee could not have seen them because Nicholas had closed the door. Dante took one look at Nicholas and stepped in through the gate.

He landed in someone's arms and looked up to thank them. Horror ran through his body and he tried to move but the person held him firmly.

'Hello Dante.' said the man.

* * *

**R&R and Guess who it is!**


	5. New Discoveries

**Chapter 4! Sorry for the mistake in the last chapter! I didnt count the prologue as a chapter but after the long break I forgot about that and called it chapter 4! R&R! And No one got the special guest!**

* * *

Dante looked up, horror on his face.

'Grandpa! What are you doing here? Dee could come through there any second.'

'Hmm,' said Dante's Grandpa. 'So Dee's up to his old tricks again.'

Nicholas dived through the portal and knocked Grandpa to the ground.

'Sorry,' said Nicholas. 'It was an-'

Nicholas stared at the man. 'Abraham, is that you?'

Dante gasped. 'You know one another?'

Nicholas smiled. 'I knew you were a direct descendant of Abraham the Mage, Dante. But I didn't know he was your Grandpa!'

Abraham laughed. 'I'm guessing you believed the rumours of my death.'

Dante looked very shocked. 'Rumours! Death!'

Nicholas turned and remembered that Dante was there. He also released that the leygate was still open. He reached up with both hands to the opposite corners of the gate and there was a minty smell in the air has he dragged the corners to the centre and with a small pop it disappeared.

Abraham clapped. 'I see you've studied intensely since we last met.'

Nicholas smiled. 'I've had plenty of time.'

Dante jumped up and down. 'Helloooooo! I'm still here, and still confused you know.'

Nicholas and Abraham turned and regarded Dante.

'Oh Dante, meet Abraham the Mage.' said Nicholas.

'Noooo...' said Dante. 'That's my Grandpa, Andrew.'

Nicholas laughed. 'Andrew?' he said disbelievingly to Abraham.

'Well I couldn't walk around as Abraham.'

Dante spoke up. 'Nicholas, just explain this to me.'

Nicholas nodded. 'Dante, your Grandpa is Abraham the Mage, author of the Codex.'

Dante thought for a minute. 'The Codex...that's the book you sent to me, right?'

Nicholas nodded. 'That's right. Everyone had thought he had died but he obviously hasn't.'

Dante smiled. 'I always thought you were too young looking to be 90, Grandpa.'

Abraham laughed. 'You never let on though!'

Dante laughed too. 'Nope. Mum thought it too.'

'Ah, young Amelia. She always knew something was different about me. I'll never forget the day she walked in when I was cooking the chicken.'

Dante looked confused. 'But Dad cooks all the time.'

Abraham laughed. 'With fire magic?'

Nicholas laughed. 'I bet she got a bit of a fright!'

Abraham laughed too. 'She walked out of the room again. Though she never mentioned it to me...'He scratched his head thoughtfully. 'I wonder if it has anything to do with the time I erased her memory about magic. Most likely.'

Dante, Nicholas and Abraham stood chatting for a while before Sophie and Josh floated over to them.

'Ahem! Abraham, could you teach Dante the Magic of Fire?'

Abraham smiled. 'I'm sure I could. But we would need a quiet place and some time.'

Nicholas turned serious. 'Well time is the one thing we don't have. Dee could come at any moment and steal the Codex.'

Abraham looked astonished. 'You have the Codex!'

Dante turned and pulled it out of his bag. He then gave it to Abraham.

Abraham flicked through the pages. 'I remember when I wrote this. I had three apprentices.'

'Three?' said Nicholas. 'I thought you only had two.'

'Most people believe so. But that's because my third apprentice led a quieter life under the earth.

My first, Zephaniah, excelled in the area of Air. She went on to become, as she is now known, The Witch Of Endor.

My second apprentice was her younger brother, Prometheus. He excelled in the Magic of Fire. He also founded the race of the humani.

Finally, my third apprentice, excelled in Earth, the least used elemental magic. But she was by far the strongest of the three. Her name, was Maia.'

Nicholas turned pale. 'No Abraham, not Maia. She didn't, it wasn't her fault.'

Nicholas promptly closed his eyes and fainted.

* * *

**Now! Another Guess for who Maia is!**


	6. Flashback

**Chapter 5 !R&R! Maia will be revealed in the Flashback!**

* * *

_Nicholas looked around as a girl and a boy walked through a town. The girl waved her hand and the ground rose up towards her. She walked up the mound and looked around._

_'I can't see anyone Nicholas.'_

_'That's good Maia. It means no one's coming after us.'_

_'State the obvious why don't you Nicholas.'_

_'Shut up, Raisa.' said Maia._

_Nicholas chuckled to himself and climbed up the hill and joined Maia at the top._

_Maia and Raisa's auras flashed. Gold and Silver._

_The Twins of Legend, thought Nicholas. I found them._

_Suddenly there was a flash and the three of them jumped. A man, Dr John Dee appeared before them and extended his arm. A bolt of lightning shot towards Nicholas and Raisa._

_It hit against a magical shield and Nicholas and Raisa turned to see Maia, eyes closed her aura flaring around her. Dee was struck backwards and Raisa turned his hand in a circular motion. His aura sparked into existence and Dee was carried away in a tornado. Just as Maia was letting down her shield, Dee sent a blast of fire at them. Maia powered up the shield and the fire was absorbed._

_Maia fell down with the strain of sustaining the shield. Her aura was still flaring, when suddenly it began swirling around her. It became faster and began to move at lightning speed, becoming hot. Raisa flared up his aura and extended it towards Maia's. His began to cool Maia's aura when suddenly his started to swirl and heat up. Maia's aura swirled also and there was a look of terror and pain on their eyes. Their auras became burning them and there was a flash._

_Nicholas covered his eyes and rubbed them to get the light out of his eyes. When he opened them, Maia and Raisa were gone._

_Nicholas knew what had happened. They had overused their auras and had spontaneously combusted. He knelt down and wept where they had died._

* * *

**R&R as Usual!**_  
_


	7. Some Answers, More Questions

**After a long wait because I thought I had this chapter up, we return to the land of Dante! R&R please!**

**Dante: BB does not own Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. Only...me :(**

* * *

Nicholas opened his eyes to see Abraham staring at him. 'Good, you're awake.'

Nicholas coughed and tears flower down his eyes. 'Maia, she was your apprentice?'

'Yes, and her twin, Raisa. He decided to wander the Earth looking for fame and fortune. He found it when you realised he was Gold and Maia was a Silver. You told Raisa and he called Maia to come to him. The Earth opened and Maia rose out of the crevice. She had been tunnelling for days. I had told her that her brother would need her. She nodded, gathered her things and left.'

Nicholas nodded. 'Yes, she definitely came out of the ground, but I always wondered where from and why the unusual appearance.'

'Well now you know.' said Abraham.

Nicholas fiddled with his shirt collar. His neck was overlaid with red scratches were the collar had been digging into him. While Abraham stared at them, they began to heal, and the room was filled with a slight minty aroma, Nicholas' signature smell.

Nicholas coughed again. 'I was wondering why my aura seemed to be constantly working. I'll have to get Perenelle to buy shirts with wider collars.' he smiled weakly. 'That is, if I survive the next few days.'

'Believe me.' said Abraham. 'If you do, you'll wish you didn't.'

'Never.' said Nicholas. 'I will always support the humani.'

'Whatever you say then.' said Abraham. 'Now, come downstairs, I'm about it teach Dante the Magic of Fire.'

****  
Abraham and Nicholas walked down the stairs. 'Oh yes Nicholas, I forgot to mention, this is my home in San Francisco.'

Dante was sitting in the kitchen, chatting with Sophie and Josh. 'So if I work on my water skills, I should he able to make puddles of water into portals?'

'Yes.' said Sophie. 'But you'll only be able to go small distances. For long distances you'll need a leygate.'

'Like the one we came here in?'

'Exactly.'

Nicholas walked into the kitchen. 'Do you think you could do it, Dante?'

Sophie and Josh floated over to him. 'Nicholas! Are you ok?'

Nicholas chuckled. 'Yes, I'm fine.'

Josh turned to Nicholas again. 'Nicholas, I don't want to be nosey, but who was Maia?'

Nicholas at down on one of the chairs. 'Maia, was a Silver.'

Everyone except Abraham gasped. 'There were other Twins of Legend!' said Sophie.

'Yes, many.'

'And where are they now?'

'Ermmm...…most of them are either dead or in many pieces.'

'Have any twins survived?'

'Well if we can get to Hades there will be Three Saviours.'

Abraham's eyes turned Gold and his aura flared.

'The Two that are One, The One that is All.  
The Two may die, A Third will Call.  
The Bronze will save the Silver and Gold.  
Three Saviours to the World Behold.  
The Three to save the Humani  
But Three Immortals First Must Die.'

Abraham's eyes turned back to his normal colour and he stared at everyone, who stared back at him, mouths open.

Abraham laughed. 'What just happened?'

Nicholas spoke up. 'We hoped you could tell us.'

Dante was about to speak when his bag glowed. He opened the catch and the Codex flew out, landing on the table. The cover flew open and a page began to glow as writing appeared on it. Everyone crowded around the table and looked at the Book. Its writing swirled and changed making it impossible to read. Abraham put his finger on the page and if glowed Gold. The writing changed to English and Abraham smiled.

'Apparently, I just made another prophecy.'


	8. Unraveling a Prophecy

**Here we go! The next chapter!**

* * *

'The Two may Die. Well at least we know that part is true. But the most worrying part is, Three Immortals First Must Die. I'm not to sure I like that part. I rather like living.' said a worried Nicholas.

'Nicholas, that could mean anything! Don't worry about it. Only one of my prophecies had been taken seriously and most of the main world historical events have been caused by it.'

'Like?' said a disbelieving Nicholas.

'Great Fire of London, 1666.'

'That wasn't my fault! Just because Dee went a tinsy bit insane with Fire Magic everyone blames me. It was his fault not mine!'

'Ok Nicholas whatever you say.'

Nicholas pouted and turned around.

'Your such a child Nicholas.'

'Well I am only six-hundred and seventy seven years old.'

'Six-hundred and seventy six Nicholas.' said a woman's voice. 'Its over three months till your next birthday.'

'Perenelle! What are you doing here?'

'Same as you, I'm protecting the Twins.'

'You might be a bit late.'

Perenelle looked quizzically at him. 'What do you mean?'

'Turn around.'

Perenelle turned and saw the two ghosts.

'Hi.' said Sophie.

Nicholas filled Perenelle in on Josh and Sophie's deaths and all that had happened since.

'There's still something i don't get.' said Perenelle. 'How can you see and talk to the Twins?'

Josh answered. 'Well, we connected with the Codex and...well actually I don't really know.'

Sophie nodded. 'Nor do I. But one thing is for certain, Dante must go to Hades to learn necromancy.'

'NECROMANCY! What are you talking about.' said Perenelle.'

Sophie smirked at Nicholas, seemingly pleased to have ruined his plan.

'The prophecy clearly states that the bronze will save the silver and gold. I'm pretty sure necromancy is the only way to that.' replied Nicholas. 'Unless you have a better idea?'

Perenelle opened her mouth to argue, before closing it again.

'Thank you.' said Nicholas. 'Now, we need to make our way to Hades.'

Everyone sighed, and Dante looked around nervously.

'Why doesn't anyone want to go to Hades?'

Nicholas answered. 'To get to Hades we have to get past a three headed dog.'

'And...' said Dante.

'It's a big dog.' said Nicholas.

'Oh. Right.'

Sophie spoke up. 'Hades will wonder why we're going to him. We can't tell him that both Josh and I are dead.'

Perenelle nodded. 'Truly a good point Sophie.' She said no more and then turned to look at Nicholas, as if trying to get him to change his mind.

'We won't have to tell him that you're dead. In the Underworld, spirits regain their mortal form and become human again.' Nicholas replied.

'But' said Perenelle. 'Hades will surely tell the difference between a real person and the spirits of Sophie and Josh.'

'Well' said Nicholas. 'We'll soon find out, I suppose.'

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
